Home I Go
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Kirk is asked to go home.  His mother is dying, his crew is loyal, and they STILL have to stop by New Vulcan to drop off supplies first!  Reviews may make me update faster... We'll see! R&R please! S/K btw.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha shift had started off normally, Kirk had taken command from his replacement, as the rest of his command crew drifted in. Uhura notifying him of an incoming message from Starfleet Command, which a brief yawn, he ordered her to put it on the viewscreen.

Quirking an eyebrow he looked at Admiral Archer, "Admiral Archer, what can I do for you?"  
>"I need you to do a routine mission is all, I need you to take supplies to New Vulcan, after that, I will need you to return to earth, somethings happened with your mother."<p>

"What does my mother have to do with anything? I haven't spoken to her or anyone from Iowa since I joined Starfleet."

"I'd prefer to discuss your mother in private Captain," With a barely perceptable wince Admiral Archer replied.

Raising both eyebrows in the Admirals direction, he laughed softly, and surprising his crew replied with, "My crew, these people you see here before you, are more of a family to me than my own family was. My mother at any chance she got, took off into space, leaving me with Frank. Who was abusive, physically, emotionally and mentally. My own BROTHER took off and left me alone with him. So you can speak freely of my "mother", in front of them."

Wide eyes looked from all around him at him, before turning back to the viewscreen, determined to do their captain, brother, lover proud. They would stand behind him no matter what, no matter what the Admirals decided to dish out to them, they'd keep their captain safe. They'd almost lost him more than once, and they were determined to keep him THEIRS.

He'd helped with Chekov and his self confidence issues being the youngest crewmember, yet alone the youngest of the command crew. He'd kept Scotty in-line from going to far took quickly in modifying and making the Enterprise that much better so that he didn't kill himself from exhaustion. Spock was no longer in his shell around the command crew, he may not have laughed or showed many outward signs of emotion, but he joked and showed he cared for them. Their captains biggest accomplishment was bonding with Spock, the two were not inseparable. Uhura hadn't been happy at the time, but with time all wounds heal. She was deteremind to see her two friends happy, and if that was with each other, so be it.

When Uhura was having problems translating something, Kirk offered to help her, and despite her misgivings he proved to be essential to her deciphering it. It wasn't important, just a side project she'd taken on to keep herself entertained. Since then she had kep regular dates with him so that they could work on things together. Sulu, he taught was taught in return. They sparred and they laughed.

With a glance around the bridge, Admiral Archer gave a gruff laugh, "Well then Jim, I'll be informal. Your mother is dying, Frank didn't want me to notify you, but as she is a Starfleet officer and you a Captain, I ignored him. She may not have done right by you, or your brother but she did love you, and you deserved to know, better yet you deserve to have the ability to say good-bye to her."

With a snort Kirk can't help but laugh himself.

"Right, and I'll be welcomed with open arms? Hell, I can't IMAGINE either of them being happy to see me, let alone if Sam is there, I'll be dead within seconds of showing my face."

Without a word, Spock stood and put his hand on his t'hy'la's shoulder while looking at the viewscreen,"Admiral, am I to assume correctly that when we reach Earth we will be on leave?"

Admiral Archer watched the byplay with curiousity, he'd never seen the Vulcan in the light he was now, he had of course heard the rumors that he and Kirk had bonded, but hadn't believed them... Until now. Maybe there was truth in what people were saying.

"Yes, you will all be granted shore leave while Jim is visiting his mother."  
>Spock glanced down at his captain before looking at the rest of the bridge crew who were watching them avidly, when he caught each of their eyes individually he asked them, "Are you willing to come with us, when we go to see his family?"<p>

Quickly glancing between themselves then back at Spock and Kirk, they unanimously chose Uhura as their spokesperson, "Yes Commander, we'd be more than willing. He is our friend as well as our captain. We'd be remiss in our duty if we let harm come to him even on leave. He deserves our support in whatever way we can give."

With that Admiral Archer smiled, James Tiberius Kirk had ended up with a phenomenal crew, and he in return showed them his loyalty had no bounds and he would protect them even if it meant his death. They would not let him go without a fight, the rest of the Admiralty with the exception of Admiral Pike had no clue what was awaiting them if they ever came to the decision of what to do with Captain Kirk. Whether they would try to tame him and put a leash on him, they would face his crew, who were loyal to him before they were loyal to Starfleet.

"I'll be seeing you Jim. Be well and don't get yourself killed while doing this milk run!" And with that, Admiral Archer was gone.

Turning back to his bridge crew, "Sulu, plot a course for New Vulcan. We'll take them their supplies and then to earth. And by the way guys... Thank you. You know you don't have to right?"

Uhura again was their unspoken spokesperson, "We don't have to, but we want to. You're not the only person who thinks of us as family. You're part of our family as well."

"Thank you."

Once they reached New Vulcan, Jim gave a sigh of relief. Beaming down with landing crew, he helped to unload the shuttles of supplies. Turning while wiping the sweat from his brow, he jumped in surprise as Spock Prime stood before him. Giving a nod of acknowledgement, he turned to go back to work, when he was interupted.

"I would like to congratulate on your bonding with my counterpart. My Jim and I never bonded, so I give you my blessings."

In shock, he looked over his shoulder as Spock Prime walks away. It had never occured to him that Spock Prime and his counterpart had never bonded. It had always seemed so natural to him how he and Spock had progressed. Jim was still chaos personified, but he was not tempered by Spocks logic. His chaos was now even more dangerous, he was willing to take the risks, and he always had Spocks logic to keep him centered.

Once they returned to the ship, Jim stretched while yawning. It would soon be time to switch with Beta shift again, so that he and his command crew could get some much needed rest. They had all been stressed with this mission on top of the fact they would all be going to bumfuck Iowa, also known as Riverside, Iowa to see his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Their milk run was over and done with, now it was time to head home. He just hoped that Sam wasn't there, or if he was that he wouldn't just deck him the moment he saw him at the door. Then again, he had his bridge crew with him, and they wouldn't let Sam lay more than a single finger on him. Spock especially, he was extremely protective... And possessive.

At that thought, Jim couldn't help but remember an away mission where one of the Ambassadors had been hitting on him unsuccessfully, she was however, very successful at feeling him up. Spock could only take so much before he gave in, that night all the crew members on the away mission discovered their relationship. Jim snickered, he knew the rumors, people had suspected that they were more than Captain and subordinate or even friends. But they hadn't known or even suspected the depth of their relationship.

Shaking his head Jim watched as the road passed him by, tilting his head he listened or attempted to listen to the murmured conversations going on behind him. Shrugging, he zoned out into his own world, just waiting for this entire fiasco waiting to happen was over. The memories of his childhood were assualting him, some happy, most sad or full of anger. The day Sam left, the same day he tried to commit suicide. The first time he had sex, the deaths of his family and friends on Tarsus IV.

It was driving him nuts, and with a start, Jim felt Spocks hand on his arm. Looking at him Jim couldn't help but smile, he was projecting along their bond strong enough for him to feel giddy. Giving a quick smile to Spock, he decided to not think of what was coming until he had to. Turning in his seat, he gave a grin at his friends and surrogate family, along with a small wave before suggesting a game.

"So, do you wanna play a game with meeee?" He practically begged with puppy eyes.

Trading glances, Uhura once again stepped forward as their spokesman, "What game are you thinking of Captain?" Even though they weren't even on the Enterprise they hadn't gotten used to referring to their Captain as anything but, even on their off hours aboard the ship they still called him Captain. Even if they were friends and almost family now. He was the only one who had no fear of using their names. (Sometimes Spock, but it really was quite rare... He was just too damned proper for his own good at times.)

"Weeeell... I'm thinking of word association, since we are afterall on a road trip! It's also the easiest of all games to play..." Jim was giving them puppy eyes again, he even had his lower lip stuck out in a semi-pout.

"Alright already! It's a good thing we played this in the Academy... Or at least heard of it, or you'd be so totally out of luck Jim..." She then turned to the quietly amused Spock, "You're playing too mister, no silent and strong on this trip allowed."

Huffing silently in amusement Spock acquised. For his t'hy'la, he would do anything, even show his more vulnerable side to the bridge crew. He knew and he trusted them all, even if he and Uhura had never made it as a couple, he knew he could still count her as a close friend. One of the few he had. The rest of the bridge crew including Scotty were following close behind. They were becoming a family, a family he'd never thought he could or would have.

Bouncing in his seat Jim demanded,"So? Whose gonna start off? I mean if you want me to, I can start off..."

That set them all laughing, and with an almost unanimous agreement, they motioned for Jim to take the lead and start the game off. So with a grin and eyes shining in delight, he started them off with,"Blue."

"Georgia."

"Peaches!"

"State..."

"Confederacy."

"Traitors."

Again that set them all off laughing, this time hard enough they had to lean on one another so that they didn't fall off their seats and hurt themselves. It stemmed from one of the myriad of accidents and mishaps that had befallen them, whether on an away mission or on the bridge itself when dealing with Ambassadors and milk runs.

Soon their game wound down, laughter and smiles shared all around. Slowly the realization that they would soon reach Riverside brought sombriety to the group. Sighing, Jim once again looked morose, he really did hope nothing went truly wrong when they arrived. Growling he determined that nothing would go wrong, even with his damnedable luck.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced over, seeing that it was Bones, he flashed him a quick grin. Bones narrowed his eyes at him, he knew that Jim wasn't handling this as well as he was trying to project. The others knew it too, but only he and Spock knew why Jim was so scared to go home. Jim had joined Starfleet when his mother didn't want him too, his brother had long abandoned him, but Jim knew that Sam would never approve. With a groan, Jim let himself fall back against his seat. Cracking an eye open, Jim took in their surroundings. Without concious thought his mind drifted over his childhood in Riverside, Iowa.

Just as he was starting to drift off to sleep, he realized where they were. Jerking upright once more, he motioned to Sulu who was in the drivers seat next to him. "You'll want to pull in here, they've got great food, not just that they serve vegan food." As he said that he flashed a quick look in Spocks direction.

"I figured we could stop, eat, stretch our legs, y'know?"

"Thats fine Jim, so long as I don't need to hypo your ass because you a) did something stupid, b) you are allergic to anything in this place." Bones was smirking as Jim shuddered, he'd known that would get a reaction.

"Bones..." Jim whined, he hated hypos! And with the way Bones always just jabbed him... Most often unexpectedly without Jims even being aware that Bones had been close enough to do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving Bones a look Jim slid out of the car as soon as he could. "Keep your damned hypos to your self! They know me here… I'll even bet you that most of the same people work here… So don't you worry! They know what to get me." Bouncing ahead, Jim smiled happily. Yes, he was going home and stuck seeing his family. In the meantime, he was here with his crew. They functioned well together, among the stars and here on Earth where they could be kids. Ok, so maybe not kid-kids, but… They could be a bit freer. So long as no one recognized them from the Narada incident… That one had happened a couple of times….

Soon he was through the doors, his crew right behind him. As he heard a hello called out, he looked up. Just as he did so, he felt arms wrapping around his waist, laughing he wrapped his own around the other. "Well looks like I was missed!"

"Of course you were you big idiot! How someone can be so smart and yet be so dumb… I'll never figure out…" A young girls voice said from the right, causing the group to look in that direction. "Now, Imena let go of our dear Captain so we can introduce ourselves, yes?"

Another young girl appeared, she was only tall enough to reach Jims waist, thus the reason for his arms being so low. They were wrapped semi-sorta around the girls shoulders, pressing her face against his stomach. Reaching up, she begged Jim with her eyes to pick her up, which he did. This was a side of Jim they had never seen before. They'd never had the opportunity to see him interact with children outside of missions.

"Imena…." The girls sister called, anger lacing her words before she was interrupted by Jim himself, "Oh let her be Yanna! You know that I don't mind. She knows I don't mind. If I minded… Knowing what the two of you are capable of, would I really be here?"

That stalled the newly names Yanna, obviously there was something Jim hadn't bothered to mention. They'd let it rest for now. They'd gotten better about trusting their Captain and his judgment. Spock eyeing them realized it first.

"You're children, yes, however… You're…." He hesitated, "You're older than you appear to be."

Sending a glance his way, Jim answered for the girls, "Yes, they are. They age so much more slowly than normal humans.. It's why they're here and not in a more populated region. Its… A recessive gene of some sort, we never could figure it out completely. Yanna is actually our age, while Imena is only about six, she's tall for her age obviously."

Chekov had been silent until then, said "Even with you keptin? You couldn't figure it out?" Chekov had been the one to reveal to the others that their Captain was brilliant in anything he put his mind to. It was amazing really that none of them had known just how talented he really was. He'd taken so many extra courses at the Academy… The only thing he hadn't branched into was the medical field, however linguistics, warp theory, engineering, all of that was open to him. And he'd excelled. He'd more than excelled. If he hadn't become Captain, any number of other ships would have been blessed to have him. Just another reason for them to keep him, he was the best of the best. Just as he was blessed to have them… Even with personality conflicts, they were family.

"Enough! I want to eat…" Jim was starting to whine, never a good sign. It meant that he really did need to eat. That and the stress was starting to get to him… Ushering them quickly to a table Yanna apparently knew the warning signs as well as they did. Jim must trust her a lot for him to show even this much to her. After Tarsus… Well they were lucky if he even remembered to eat really. Between the five of them, they almost always made sure he ate.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Yanna and Imena. I want to eat and enjoy the down time we have before having to face the others. That is all I want. Understand me?" A choruses of yes captain and yes Jim flowed from the group.

"I know what you're getting Jim. Unless there are any _new _allergies I should be aware of?" Yanna stated, then questioned Jim. You never knew with the walking talking allergy… As she waited on his answer, she turned her gaze to the others, "What would you guys like? I can make pretty much anything here. Especially seeing as you're friends with Jim. Anyone else would just get the menu," With that she sent them a playful wink.

"Nope, no new allergies Yanna!" Jim finally answered her. She looked at him only to see him focused on Imena. The two had always been close. Almost as if they had bonded, but she knew that was not the case. His bonded sat across the table from him. His green tinted skin was a dead give away to him being a Child of Vulcan.

Looking at him, she motioned around the table. "What would you like Child of Vulcan? Salad with fruit? Perhaps grilled tofu with soy and ginger with a side of edamame?"

"I'll take both." Spock murmured. Appreciation in his eyes, so few knew that Vulcans truly were vegan. There was no other way for them to be, they had evolved past the consumption of meat. It was sacrilege anymore. Logical as they had become, they were still truly passionate beings underneath their thin veneer of civility.

As the meal progressed, they learned that Yanna and Jim had met in school. They'd both been brilliant, and that Imena was actually Yanna's daughter. Not sister as they had thought. Looking between the three of them, Uhura had a horrible thought that she just blurted out, "Jim… Why does Imena look so much like you?"

Jim looked up, eyes as wide as those of a deer caught in headlights. He had hoped, had thought that no one would notice. Apparently he was wrong. Clearing his throat, he took a gulp of his lemon flavored water before answering, "She's not mine. I promise. We're not completely sure if its because we're actually cousins… Or if… Well… My brother was stupid… So was Yanna for that matter… But they did sleep together. More than once."

Silence descended on the group. There was no answer they could give to that. Other than Imena, Yanna and Jim looked nothing alike. While Jim was fair, he was also quite dark. His hair was a light blond, the blond you get from being out in the sun so often it has bleached your hair while his skin… His skin was bronze.

Yanna on the other hand… Yes she too was fair, but her hair was dark as the sky between the stars, while her skin was moon-kissed pale. As if she would burn if she stepped outside of her little restaurant.

"Ok, so now that we've eaten and you've learned a _little_ bit more about me and my family… Can we get our asses in gear and this show on the road?"

Yanna frowned, she didn't remember Jim being so pushy before. Then her frown cleared up, he trusted them. Trusted them in a way that he'd never trusted her. It upset her, yet it didn't. After everything he had been through, he deserved this. He deserved a family of his own choosing, they were cousins, she would never be family of his own choosing. Someone he was close to, yes, family? Never. Never again.

Standing, she held her arms out for Imena. Pouting Jim handed her over, he'd known as soon as he'd said something that he'd have to give her back. He couldn't keep her, much as he wished he could. Her mother was still alive and deserved to have every moment she could with her.

Standing himself, he darted in and kissed Yanna's cheek, causing her to blush. "You know I'll always love you Cousin. Just because I have my own now… If you need me, call for me. I will always come."

With that he and his bridge crew walked away from her. Onto their own destinies. It was time for them to face James Kirks past, a past he'd never wanted them to discover, let alone expected them to face with him. The next few days would be hard, saying goodbye to a mother who had never been there for him, yet he still loved with all his heart. The man who had been his 'father', yet had never cared for him as one should. His brother… He knew why his brother had left. It still hurt him to know that his brother hadn't meant to abandon him. It had just happened. His brother would be the most upset that he had joined Starfleet. They had made a pact, yet that pact was null and void when Sam had left him.

Soon, all would know the truth. His bonded slid his hand into his as they walked to the car. All Jim could do was smile softly. Here was his family. All that they were, all that they could be, would be brought about by each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim stretched. He'd managed to fall asleep leaning against the window of the front passenger seat. Spock sent love rolling down the bond to him. It had been... Amazing to see Imena and Yanna. He'd forgotten just how much he loved the two of them, and just how much he was keeping from everyone... Including Spock.

To be honest, it wasn't fair to his bonded. Yet, with this trip most, if not all would be revealed. He had no doubt that the two would arrive within the next day or so after having closed her restaurant so that she could not only show him support but also pay her respects. Even though Winona had never been mother of the year, Yanna had memories of her that Jim himself didn't. Yanna was Sam's age, not his. 

"Take a look around lady and gents. This is Riverside, Iowa. It's a tiny hole in the wall place. Oh wait, that's right Uhura! This is where we met, isn't it?" Jim tried for casual, but they all heard the stress that he was trying to hide.

"Got it in one Captain. Same place you got your ass handed to you by Cupcake and some of the other security boys. Scary that they're willing to die for you now honestly! Hey, isn't this the same place, well the bar at least, where Pike recruited you?" Uhura bit her lip, hoping that the mention of Pike wouldn't hurt too badly. At least not now. Time heals all wounds, but sometimes the scar could hurt as bad as the original wound itself.

Jim sighed and smiled sadly, "Yeah. It is. Mind, we'd met before... Half of that was an act, the other half? Well, lets leave it at it'd been a long, long time since I'd seen him last." Jim fell silent, listening to them chatter around him.

He knew Bones was worried. There was nothing the other man could do for him though. It was lucky that Jim was human enough that nothing had killed him yet, medication wise. It would also explain his allergies... Winona and his father had both been half-Betazoid. Making both him and Sam three-quarters, which led to some complications. Some of which were now going to be introduced to his crew.

"Hey!" Chekov crowed from the backseat, sliding over Sulu's lap so that he could lean between the two front seats, "Izn't that your home keptin?" Chekov pointed at the farmhouse looming in the distance. His curls bouncing with his excitement he tilted his head to an almost impossible angle so that he could look at Jim. Jim couldn't help but fall into laughter, "Pavel..." His little Navigator sure was adorable some days... And reminded him quite a bit of an owl.

"Yeah. That's it. Well, let's get this shit done with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." That being said, they finall pulled up in front where... God! There had to be at least a dozen cars out front and to the side. "Looks like I wasn't the only one called home. So... Hm. Well anyway, shall we?" Jim looked at his crew nee family, they all nodded at him, they wouldn't leave him to the likes of his family. Well his blood family.

Shrugging, Jim took off up the stairs. He knew with as many people as there were parked that the door wouldn't be locked so he darted on through. Only to be startled when he was met with a fist. He rocked back on his heels, the momentum of his darting through the door and fist to his cheek had him reeling.

"Hello there little brother. You really need to learn to shield. Or have you forgotten all the lessons we were taught?"

"Sam."

"Got it in one. Now, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was called."

"Bullshit. I know for a fact that you weren't. Frank told all of us not to do it."

"Just 'cuz Frank's an asshole doesn't mean he controls everyone or thing. You forget, I know Archer."

"Oh for fucks sake! Can't any of the old bastards stay out of Kirk business?!"

"You know that they won't. We're too important." Spock and Bones who had stepped through the door were now flanking him, Bones was trying to check out his cheek, but Jim wasn't going to have any of it. "Enough Bones! I'm fine! It's nothing worse than anything I've had before! Sam hits like a bitch, always has."

Spock looked between the two blond men, their similarities were startling. Bronzed skin, fair hair, their height was comparable... Yet... There was something different about and between the two of them. "They don't know do they Jimmy?"

"Nope. But they will soon. Where's Winnie?"

"I'm right here James. Watching the two of you go at it as usual." Jim craned his neck, looking to the middle of the stairs. Where his mother was standing, his aunts behind her. "Well you're still alive, guess thats a good thing. Or not. I could have lived if you were dead."

His crew watched his interactions with his family in silent shock, they'd never seen this callous side to him, so uncaring, so... He wasn't the man they had come to love and respect here, he was a Kirk.

"Yeah. I'm aware. Hey, I admit I was a shitty mother. Especially after your father died, it's too late now to make amends... But I will do what I can. We're Kirks here." Frank decided to show his mug then, blowing up like a blowfish when he saw Jim. "I told everyone not to inform you! What the fuck are you doing here? I want you gone!" When he moved to do so forcibly, Bones, Sulu and surprisingly Uhura were in front of Jim before anyone could even blink.

"I am the one who told Archer. I wanted my boys home. I don't care if you think that Jim deserves to be here, I am lucky that either of my boys felt that I was worth coming home for. Sam has a wife and a son now, Jim... He's a Captain. He's _the_ Captain of the Flagship of the United Federation of Planets. I am beyond proud of my boys, who they have become without my help, or your influence."

Jim smirked. It had always been rare when Winnie had laid into Frank, but always woth it when she did. Feeling the tension in the room ease, he slipped between Uhura and Bones, letting his brother feel him as he crept closer. Rolling his eyes, Sam opened his arms, where Jim threw himself. Feeling his brother... Just soaking in the love and frustration that they both felt for the other.

Nuzzling his shoulder, "I've missed you. You need to introduce me to the baby and let me say hi to Areluan. She's full Betazoid, yes?"

"She is. I will. It's been a long time little brother."

"Too long."

"Yes, too long since all of us Kirks have been under one roof. Come! Let the shields down, let us rejoice this one last time before you all mourn. I cannot delay the inevitable, therefore we must do as we always have done.

We will show our Jimmy's chosen family and his bonded just who and what we are. We are Betazoid and Human!"

Echoes of we are Betazoid and Human followed, with Jim grinning. Holding a hand out, he felt it taken by tiny fingers, knowing instinctively that it was Imena. One by one, they all linked hands, allowing their shields to fall. Hoping that Spock wouldn't be overwhelmed by this emotional unleashing.

Jim knew his eyes were a brilliant, blinding shade of blue when he turned to where Bones, Uhura, Sulu and Spock still stood by the door. Things had been moving quickly, far more quickly than he had anticipated. Hell, they'd gone better than he had thought they would as well. But he wasn't going to complain.

"Your eyes..." Uhura murmured.

"I know. There's a reason why I don't allow my abilities free reign like my brethren. I am..." He shrugged. He didn't know how to explain to someone who wasn't a Kirk what he was. "They'll go back to normal soon. Well, as soon as everyone else is... Normal-ish. Afterall, we don't usually have a reason to let go like this. Having one of our own... Well, she's dying. This is our way of honoring her."

Bones had his tricorder out, scanning him while looking shell shocked. He could just see the smoke swirling from the mans ears only to dissipate above his head. Smirking, he bowed and spread his arms. "This is me. This is my crazy. Mind, this isn't as crazy as it can and will be. This is only the beginning. Especially now that all of us are here."


End file.
